


Word Prompt: Insanity

by Killer_Hearts



Series: X readers [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Yandere, antisepticeye, ok so the violence isn't described graphically but its tagged just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Word Prompt: Insanity

Oh how he loved them. He loved them so much that his heart hurt. He wanted to do nothing more than to scoop them into his arms and mark them, showing the whole world they were his. He wanted to feel them beneath him as he hugged them, giggling because of how his beard tickles their face. He wanted nothing more than to hear them say that they loved him, that they’d never leave him and that he was all they’d ever need. All these thoughts were driving him insane.

One day, he vowed, one day they’ll be his. And they’ll love being with him. But first, he had some things to take care of. He really didn’t like the way that guy looked at them, not one bit. _I wonder how much he’ll like my knife in his throat…._ Anti grinned. What a nice thought. He should act upon it soon and find out. 


End file.
